I Love You This Much
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: short one-shot, slight Yuuram. After getting tired of waiting for his wimp to come to bed, Wolfram goes to find him – to witness a moment between father and daughter that makes him think a little about what kind of man his ‘wimpy’ fiancé really is…


I Love You This Much

I Love You This Much

Summary: short one-shot, slight Yuuram. After getting tired of waiting for his wimp to come to bed, Wolfram goes to find him – to witness a moment between father and daughter that makes him think a little about what kind of man his 'wimpy' fiancé really is…

NOTE: The lullaby is completely from my own imagination; it doesn't actually exist…

--

Where the hell was that wimpy Maou? Wolfram growled, rolled over, and tried to find a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, expecting sleep to come.

Of course, it still eluded him. He threw the covers off. He just couldn't sleep anymore without his wimpy fiancé with him. What kind of Mazoku was he, unable to sleep without that wimp with him?

He felt his bare feet hit the cold floor and shuddered, and then stood, smoothing out the pink cloth of his nightgown. He opened the door to his and Yuuri's bedroom, and slipped out silently into the dark castle.

He checked the kitchen. No Maou. The main hall, the throne room, the library – no wimp in any of these places, either…

He followed the hallway down towards Greta's room. He could hear muffled talking. He stopped, and pushed the door open a fraction of an inch, peering inside.

"I love you, Yuuri," Greta said sleepily, snuggling closer to her pillow and stuffed animal (he thought it was a pig; it was probably meant to be a cat or something, though – it was obvious that it was of his brother's making).

"I love you more, Greta," Yuuri laughed, leaning down and rubbing his nose against hers – what the hell was that? Was it some kind of odd way of showing affection from his world?

"Nuh-uh," Greta giggled, still drowsy. "That's impossible."

"Show me how much you love me, then," Yuuri laughed.

Greta sat up and spread her arms as wide as she could. "This much!" she giggled.

Yuuri chuckled and hugged her with one arm. "That's a lot, hmm? Well, I still win, because I love you this much," he said, holding his own arms out as far as they would reach.

"That's no fair! Yuuri's arms are longer," Greta complained, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Well, then… compare it to something else?" Yuuri suggested, obviously enjoying this 'game'.

"I love you more than… the whole Blood Pledge Castle! That includes the grounds, too, Yuuri," Greta added.

"Hm… Well, I pick the moon. More than the moon."

Greta was thoughtful for a second. "More than Shin Makoku!" she retorted.

"More than the world," Yuuri replied easily.

"More than the world and the moon combined!" Greta shot back, obviously wanting to win.

"Hm… well, I love you more than anything," Yuuri said back.

She laughed. "Yuuri, you liar."

"Whaaat? How am I a liar?" he pouted.

"'Cause no matter how much you love me," she replied, "you can't love me more than you love Wolfram!"

Yuuri turned a tint of pink. "Hey, that was a secret, remember?" he said, tapping the bridge of her nose. "Go to sleep now."

"N… I can't," she replied, frowning. "I tried. That's why I asked you to tuck me in."

Yuuri looked like he was in thought for a moment. "Well… when I was little, my mom used to sing me to sleep. I'm not much of a singer, but I can try, right?" Greta nodded enthusiastically. Wolfram raised an eyebrow, thinking his fiancé the last type to sing willingly, but listened.

"_Walking through the cherry blossoms of spring,_

_I think only of you,_

_My darling, my love, my baby,_

_My heart's home._

_Walking through the forests of summer,_

_I think only of you,_

_My darling, my love, my little one,_

_My heart's home._

_Walking through the falling leaves of fall,_

_I think only of you,_

_My darling, my love, my child,_

_My heart's home._

_Walking through the snow of winter,_

_I think only of you,_

_My darling, my love, my nearly grown,_

_My heart's home._

_Walking through the cherry blossoms of spring once more,_

_I think of you,_

_My darling, my love, mine always,_

_My heart's home._"

Wolfram was silent. He smiled lightly when he noticed that Greta was asleep, and watched as Yuuri gently stroked her hair. "Yuuri… You're a good father," he murmured. Yuuri stood up and went towards the exit, pulling open the door, just to see his nightgown-clad fiancé.

Yuuri blinked in confusion. "Wolfram? How long have you been here?"

Wolfram smiled. "Long enough."


End file.
